El Aburrimiento de los Dioses
by Thomas C. Penwolf
Summary: Porque, aunque se trate de seres todo poderosos e inmortales, los dioses tambien se aburren. Y es normal... Lo malo es cuando deciden desaburrirse a costa de sus hijos. *Lo se pesimo resumente, pero denle una oportunidad sera divertido ver los trece relatos*
1. El Aburrimiento de Atenea

**Oh por favor, ya saben que no puedo escribir una historia a la vez hehehe de echo ya hasta me habia tardado en un nueva n_n**

 **Bueno esta no sera un historia como tal. Seran varios mini fics, sobre como cada dios mata su aburrimiento... Pero si va a haber un ciera secuencia heheh**

 **espero les guste!**

 _Capitulo 1: El Aburrimiento de Atenea_

Porque, aunque jamás lo admitiría frente a cualquier otro dios; pero, a veces, ser la encarnación de la sabiduría resultaba un tanto aburrido. Ser tan inteligente significaba que estaba adelantada a prácticamente todo, lo cual significaba que era difícil que lograran sorprenderla; en especial Hermes, que siempre que podía intentaba hacerle una broma o algo.

Aunque, por mucho que le doliera admitirlo, la inmadurez de su hermano le dio cierta idea… Después de todo no había nada de malo en hacer una broma inocente una vez cada milenio.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-Ah…-Bostezo perezosamente el hijo de Poseidón mientras se estiraba a todo lo largo que era.

-¿No dormiste o qué?-Pregunto Nico mientras veía a Percy acomodarse mejor contra el tronco del árbol bajo el que estaban sentados.

-No es eso…-Percy se poyo su cara en la palma de su mano mientras cerraba los ojos-Es solo que hace un buen día, no tenemos nada que hacer… Me da un poco de flojera.

-Entonces ponte a entrenar-Le dijo Nico en un fingido tono de reproche; aunque en el fondo pensaba lo sexi que lucia Percy así; recostado contra un árbol, con los ojos cerrados, el cabello despeinado y la camisa ligeramente subida dejando ver apenas el borde de su ropa interior y un dejo de su piel bronceada.

Pero esos pensamientos eran de Nico y, para su fortuna, solo él los conocía.

-Nah, haz pasado demasiado tiempo con Reyna; ya hasta empiezas a sonar como ella-Murmuro Percy; y aun con los ojos cerrados sabía que Nico estaba haciendo un muy tierno puchero. Porque Percy pensaba que Nico era tierno, adorable y la cosa más inocentemente sensual que podía existir en el mundo.

Era una suerte que solo Percy pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos:

-… o Nico me estaría estrangulando en este momento-

-¿Por qué iba a querer estrangularte? Esta vez…

-Por pensar que eres sexi, y que me encanta cuando pones cara de puchero-Dijo Percy con una sonrisa-"Por pensar que te ejercitas demasiado"-Pensó luego.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-Pregunto Nico pasmado-¿Qué soy "qué"?

-Sexi… Espera, ¿me escuchaste?-Percy abrió sus ojos de golpe y se quedo viendo como el rostro de Nico empezaba a brillar-Se ve tan lindo sonrojado…-Quiso pensar para sus adentros.

-¡Jackson!-

Al menos no eran los únicos que empezaban a gritarse.

Por todo el campamento las discusiones estallaban; algunos salían corriendo mientras se tapaban la boca con ambas manos; otros salían despavoridos; algunos parecían estar constipados mientras apretaban la toda la cara y a veces soltaban frases al azar; y otros no hacían más que repetir una y otra vez una palabra.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando?-Dijo un confundido Jason.

-¿Y este tonto como demonios espera que lo sepa?-

-¿Perdón?-

-Ay-Salto Piper llevándose las manos a la boca al darse cuenta que lo había dicho-Jason perdón no quise… Pero en serio fue una pregunta estúpida… ¡Ay!

-¡Jay´! Diablos, ¿Por qué tiene que estar tan bueno?-

-¿Qué dijiste Leo?-Pregunto un confundido rubio al ver que su amigo había susurrado algo más luego de llamarlo-¿Y desde cuando me llamas "Jay´"?

-Siempre lo hago…-Respondió el moreno-En mi mente-Agrego como un susurro que volvió a pasar desapercibido.

-¿Muy bien Leo que hiciste?-Salto de inmediato Piper.

-¿Por qué asumes que esto es culpa mía?... Jason ¿podrías ponerte algo más decente?-Agrego mirando al rubio y la pequeña franela sin mangas que llevaba dejando ver sus bien trabajados brazos; luego agrego en un susurro-O desnudarte…

-¿Quieres dejar de susurrar?-Pregunto Jason-Aunque sea adorable, es molesto…

-¿Insinuaste que Leo es adorable?-

Por suerte Jason no tuvo que responder a esa pregunta ya que en un instante se vio tragado por su propia sombra.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? Este día no puede ponerse más extraño-

-¡Ey chicos!-Piper pensó, o mejor dicho, hablo demasiado rápido; corriendo hacia ellos venia un Percy que parecía haber visto un fantasma-¿Han visto a Nico?

-Acaba de llevarse a mi Jason-Gruño Leo, esta vez, perfectamente audible como para que sus amigos lo escucharan:

-¿Tu qué?-

-¡Maldición lo dije muy alto!-Pero ya era muy tarde, había perdido la concentración y ya veía venir todo lo que pensaba de Jason- Blanco, blanco, blanco, blanco, blanco, blanco, blanco…

-Genial, a Leo se le zafo otro tornillo…

-Vengan…-Dijo la hija de Afrodita mientras les indicaba que la siguieran-De seguro Annabeth sabe que está pasando… Ella siempre sabe-Agrego con un leve sonrojo.

-Piper estas pensando en voz alta…-

Pero entre una Piper la cabeza en las nubes y un Leo que se apretaba las orejas repitiendo una y otra vez la misma palabra, aquello parecía ser el menor de sus problemas.

-¡Ese es el problema!-

-¿Tienes que gritarlo? No me gustaba cuando éramos novios y menos ahora-Apenas se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de decir Percy se preparo para recibir un golpe o besar el piso con una llave de judo.

-Ah, está bien-En lugar de eso Annabeth solo despido hondo y se llevo las manos al ceño mientras hablaba más calmadamente con su mejor cara de concentración:

-Se ve hermosa-

-¿Eh?-Pero Annabeth no pareció escuchar lo que acababa de decir su amiga de afrodita.

-Lo que está pasando…-Dijo mientras le tapaba la boca a Leo; en serio, ya eran demasiados "Blanco"-Es que nadie puede pensar. Todo lo que piensan en realidad lo dicen.

-¿Por eso es que Nico sabe que pienso que es adorable?... Oh maldición, ¿lo dije cierto?

-Si seso de alga-

-Annabeth es hermosa-

-¡Sabía que tanta preocupación ocultaba algo!-

-¡Valdez cállate!-

Mientras tanto, en la cabaña de Hades:

-Esto es ridículo…-Jason termino de hacer el último nudo y se quedo mirando a Nico de frente:

-¡Mmm mm mmmmmm!-Gimió Nico; tenía un pañuelo sobre la boca, lo cual le impedía decir cualquier cosa.

-Ya sé que dijiste que era una medida pero es algo, excesivo…-Nico volvió a gemir-Ok, lo admito se ve que funciona; pero admite que te alegro escuchar que Percy pensaba que eres adorable.

¡PLAM!

-Golpéame lo que quieras-Tenia media cara hinchada-Pero no puedes negar lo obvio… Así como yo no puedo negar que me gusta Leo.

A causa de la sorpresa Nico no pudo evitar arrancarse la pañoleta:

-¡¿Qué a ti qué?!-

-Nada…-Hizo falta de todo su cerebro para mantener su boca cerrada. Pero Nico no pensaba dejarlo así:

-Grace si esto se trata de una broma por lo que soy te juro que te voy a-

-¡Ey, ya sabes que no me gusta que te refieras a ti mismo como "lo que eres"!-Y no era a primera vez, Jason ya le había dado un par de varios coscorrones al hijo de Hades por hablar de esa forma.

-No desvíes el tema Grace-Pero Nico no pensaba dejarse amedrentar por los nudillos del rubio-Repite eso que dijiste.

-… m….e…. me… mmm…-El hijo de Júpiter ya empezaba a ponerse morado, literalmente, a causa del enorme esfuerzo que le tomaba mantener esas palabras justo donde estaban, en su garganta.

-¿Quién te gusta?-

-Leo-Apenas lo dijo tuvo ganas de tomar un zapato y tragárselo-¿Me prestas un zapato? Tal vez una broma haga que dejes de pensar en lo que dije… ¿Maldición porque lo dije?

-Eres idiota-Gruño Nico de inmediato-¿En serio aun no te das cuenta de lo que pasa?-Pero Jason seguía cubriéndose la boca-Todo lo que pensamos, lo decimos en vos alta… Así que lo mejor será que me vaya a otra-

-¡Nico!-

Por un instante pensó que había sido Jason, pero el rubio seguía mordiéndose la lengua; por eso cuando el hijo de Hades identifico al dueño de la voz un escalofrió recorrió todo sus sistema nervioso de pies a cabeza.

Cuando Annabeth entro a la cabaña trece se encontró a Nico con amordazado y tratando de evitar que Jason se tragara un zapato.

-Eh, ¿hola…?-Nico murmuraba sobre su mordaza y Jason se negaba a sacarse las manos de la boca; así que la rubia lo tomo como una señal para continuar-Supongo que, ya saben lo que está ocurriendo…

-S…i…-Una vez más Jason volvía a estar morado. Nico solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno, no tenemos idea de porque está pasando…-Annabeth se tomo un momento-Pero les está ocurriendo a todo el campamento… Todos están diciendo en voz alta sus pensamientos… Y tenemos que asegurarnos de que no se maten… ¡Así que vamos!

-¡Espera!-Salto Jason-¿Cómo es que tú luces tan normal?

-Jason… Soy una hija de Atenea; mantener la cabeza fría y los pensamientos en orden, es mi especialidad.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

El resto del día fue un absoluto caos. Eris debía estarse desternillando de risa, junto a todos los demás dioses mientras veían "Hefesto TV".

Annabeth y sus hermanos rápidamente se encargaron de explicarles a todos cual era el problema. Al principio todos optaron por mantenerse a diez metros de todos; una medida excelente para evitar hablar de más. Otros, optaron el "método Nico" y se amordazaron ya fuera con una corbata, una camisa enrollada o hasta un calcetín. Quirón y Annabeth habían agotado las ideas; al parecer su única esperanza era esperar a que aquella magia desapareciera, de preferencia antes de que las cosas se salieran de control…

Y se salieron de control demasiado pronto.

-¿Quién se comió mis chocolates?

-¿Evans, fuiste tú quien tomo mis herramientas?

Al parecer, los campistas habían encontrado una forma para sacar ventaja a toda aquella extraña situación: era una oportunidad perfecta para preguntar.

Aunque al principio no fue gran cosa, solo algunos chicos preguntándose nimiedades o recordando viejas peleas; como algunos chicos de Apolo preguntando quien había tomado sus flechas, o quien había dejado gusanos en sus almohadas, incluso Quirón aprovecho para hacer que los Stoll confesaran algunas travesuras en las cuales no pudieron ser inculpados. El problema empezó en el momento que a los hijos de Afrodita, cuando no, empezaron a hacer preguntas de índole amorosa y personal.

-¿Quién te gusta?

-¿Eres virgen?

-¿Te gustan los chicos?

-¿Qué piensas de Nathan?

Y se abrieron las puertas del infierno.

Ya no era cuestión de estar lejos unos de otros. ¡Ahora era cuestión de huir de todos y ver quien era más rápido! Por ejemplo: Piper siendo perseguida por Drew y otro par de sus hermanas:

-¡Admítelo McLean, te gusta Chase!

-¡AHHHHHHH!-

O Clarisse encarando a Christ:

-¿Te besaste con esa chica de afrodita?

-No-

-¿Con la de Hermes?

-No-

-¿Con la del casino?-

-¡NO!-La hija de Ares un poco, muy celosa.

Pero las cerezas del pastel, porque no basta con una, fueron:

-¡Valdez ven aquí en este instante!-

-¡Ni muerto!-Jason correteando a Leo, que no dejaba de taparse los oídos mientras cantaba-¡Ala víbora víbora de la van de la van!

Al moreno se le había escapado un humilde: -Yo era quien robaba tus calzoncillos- cuando Jason le había palmeado el hombro. Obviamente eso respondía a un misterio, que el hijo de Zeus había estado atribuyendo a una maldición de Gea; aunque ahora que lo pensaba, había sido Leo quien había propuesto esa teoría.

-¡¿Aquella vez en las duchas?!-

-¡Eso fue un accidente! Al menos uno muy bueno….-

-¡Leo!-

-¡Es tu culpa!-

-¡¿Cómo va a ser mi culpa?!-

-¡Ala víbora víbora de la van de la van!

La segunda cereza, era Percy huyendo despavorido de Nico y sus zombis:

-¡Jackson! ¡Ven aquí!-Nico corría a todo lo que daba.

-¿Qué vas a hacerme?-Percy también; por suerte sus piernas eran más largas que las de Nico.

-¡Matarte!-

-¡Paso!

-¡JACKSON!-

-¡No es lo que parece!-Grito un muy arrinconado Percy.

-¡Entonces explícate!-

-…-Percy se puso morado antes de soltar de golpe-No, si es lo que parece… Te espió cuando te bañas.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-Valla valla hermanita, jamás espere algo así de ti…-

-No me molestes Ares; no sé de qué estás hablando-

Pero la sonrisa en la cara de Atenea la delataba ante todos los demás Olímpicos.

Si, era la diosa de la sabiduría. Pero también tenía derecho a divertirse sanamente, a costa de los mestizos…

 _Capitulo 2: El Aburrimiento de Apolo_

 ** _Hahahahahaha Bueno espero que les gustara... Espero sus reviews_**


	2. El Aburrimiento de Apolo

**HOLA!**

 **TODOS: RAPIDO! AL BUNKER! CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS! *GRITOS DE NENA***

 ***cricri cricri***

 **T_T Gracias señor grillo, solo tu no sales despavorido cuando llego... Ja, Pinches traidores, y yo que les traia un fic donde no sufrian tanto... Pero ya veran al siguiente... Ya vera...**

* * *

 _Capitulo 2: El Aburrimiento de Apolo_

Él era cool. Él era el más genial de todos los olímpicos y no había forma de rebatir aquello.

Al menos, eso era lo que Apolo se decía todas las mañanas mirándose en el retrovisor de su deportivo rojo mientras conducía al oeste. Cuando sobrevoló Canadá no pudo dejar de recordar la vez que su querida hermanita, la que odiaba que la llamara así, le había pedido que llevara a sus cazadoras y algunos otros mestizos al campamento.

Había sido interesante… Pero no más que Atenea y su último gran acto divino. Ver a los chicos tan asustados, divertidos y dementes, y todo al mismo, había sido divertido…

Bueno, si Atenea, la señorita "oh, soy perfectuosamente perfecta" lo había hecho, y Zeus no había dicho nada, entonces… Él también tenía derecho, ¿verdad?

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

El grito se había escuchado por todo el lugar.

-Lo que escucharon chicos…-Apolo estaba de pie apoyado en su auto del sol-Muchos de ustedes ya son mayores, y aun no tienen permiso para conducir. Debería darles vergüenza-Agrego mirando a Percy, Annabeth, Jason y a-

-A mi no me mires-Atajo un muy agrio Nico-Aun tengo quince…

-Tienes noventaicuatro-Rebatió el dios del sol, haciendo que el hijo de Hades lo mirara con una ceja alzada-Y si, el tiempo en el casino Lotus si cuenta…

-Aun así-Dijo Jason, bastante incomodo-No creo que sea el mejor momento para que tomemos lecciones de manejo…

Y la verdad era así; desde el extraño incidente de hacia unos días, en el que todos decían lo que pensaban, las cosas se habían puesto bastante tensas entre todos. Él, particularmente, porque ahora le tenía candado a su cajón de ropa interior. Nico, ahora cada vez que tomaba un baño, dejaba un escuadrón SWAT de zombis vigilando el perímetro. Piper… Bueno, ella parecía como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

-Boberías…-Pero Apolo no pensaba aceptar un no como respuesta-Tienen que aprender a conducir.

-¡Si, Baby!-Lo único con lo que él dios no contaba era que Leo ya estaba sentado en el asiento del conductor de su deportivo rojo tocando la corneta y buscando las llaves. Un segundo después Apolo sostenía a Leo del pescuezo, como a un cachorro-Viejo, que aguafiestas.

-Nunca dije que sería en mi auto-Respondió el dios, sin inmutarse de lo irreverente que era el moreno-Para ustedes he preparado algo especial-A su espalda el carro del sol se transformo en el clásico coche en el que los adolescentes eran evaluados. Un simple cacharro, con un cartel que decía "C.O.O.L. Curso obligatorio y Onírico de Apolo" El acrónimo estaba mal, pero ningún semidiós estaba dispuesto a decirlo. Aunque Annabeth tenía que abrazarse a sí misma mientras le temblaba la ceja.

Ninguno dijo nada, casi hasta podían escuchar a las cigarras en el bosque.

-¡Percy!-Salto Apolo de inmediato-¡Tú serás el primero!

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

- _"¿Donde está Gea cuando se la necesita?"_ -En un momento como ese un inminente apocalipsis le vendría de Perlas. Incluso sería capaz de soportar ir de compras con su madre y cargarle todas las bolsas.

Pero no, debía estar allí, sentado y resistiendo el impulso de quedarse mirando lo adorable, y sexi, que lucia Nico tras el volante. Su turno había sido bastante rápido, como ya sabía conducir gracias a Paul no había tenido mucho problema en pasar ese repentino examen de conducción. Además, estaban en las carreteras de Long Island, no tenían mucho tráfico del que preocuparse.

Bueno, nada a aparte de ser solo ellos dos en ese estúpido auto.

¿En qué cabeza cavia que Apolo les obligara a hacer un examen de conducción y luego desapareciera?

¿Es que acaso les tenía tan poca fe? ¿O pensaba aparecerse como una inocente ancianita a mitad de la carretera?

-Jackson…-

-¡No te estaba mirando!-Salto casi al instante. Y era cierto, había mantenido su vista fija en el camino. Aunque bien que quería ver las piernas de su querido primo.

-Mas te vale-Gruño Nico-Pero no era eso.

-¿Ah no?

-No; es, sobre lo de hace unos días-

-Ah-Trago en seco. Ahora que lo pensaba, si quisiera Nico podría llevarlo al desierto, matarlo y decir que fueron atacados por un monstruo con preferencias por los hijos de Poseidón-Nico yo-

-No me hagas conducir hacia un árbol a propósito-Atajo el ojioscuro apretando sus manos contra el volante.

-Vale-

-Si quieres que deje de estar enojado…-Respondió el chico-Solo responde a lo que te voy a preguntar; mas te vale que seas honesto.

-Claro-Lo que fuera por poder volver a estar cerca de Nico y que este no lo apuntara con su espada cada vez que apartaba la mirada de sus ojos.

-Bien-En un instante Nico corto el cinturón de seguridad de Percy y piso el acelerador.

-¡AAHHHHHH!-

-Ahora responde, ¿desde cuándo te gusto?-La aguja ya se acercaba a los 200 Km/h.

-¡Cuidado!-Mientras tanto, Percy se sujetaba hasta con las uñas de su asiento.

-Responde o nos llevare a la ciudad, tú eliges-

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Mientras tanto, al borde de la carretera al pie de la colina mestiza, Jason revisaba por quinta vez su reloj.

-¿En donde están?-

-Jason tranquilo, creo que es la primera vez de Nico tras el volante…-Le intento calmar Annabeth-Creo que es mejor que se tome el recorrido con calma.

-No entiendo porque acepto-Intervino Leo-¡Tiene su propio chofer zombi!

-Jmmm…-

-Oh, por las fraguas de mi padre, ¿Jason sigues molesto?-

En ese momento el hijo de Júpiter no lograba ponerse de acuerdo. Una parte de él le decía que estrangulara a Leo con su propio cinturón de herramientas por ser tan cínico; la otra le recordaba lo lindo que se vía el moreno con esa expresión descarada en el rostro. Solo le faltaba un sonrojo y un par de gemidos para que Jason pudiera-

-¡Cuidado!-

Las fantasías de Jason se vieron interrumpidas por Annabeth que lo tomo del cuello y lo jalo lejos de la carretera. Momentos después el carro del sol para aprender a conducir derrapaba hasta dejar dos enormes y humeantes quemaduras en el asfalto. Desde el suelo los chicos vieron a Nico, con senda sonrisa en su rostro, bajar y caminar con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Bueno, no sé si aprobé… Pero fue divertido-Y empezó a caminar colina arriba.

Como si eso no fuera lo bastante extraño, Percy literalmente salto del asiento del copiloto, blanco como la cera, y se puso a abrazar una roca que había cerca:

-Oh tierra, dulce tierra… No volveré a pelear contra ti otra vez…-Los chicos se miraron entre sí unos segundos antes de, en silencio, acordar no preguntar nada.

-¡Nos toca!-Piper subió como conductora y Annabeth de copiloto.

Mientras el auto se alejaba, Jason y Leo se quedaron solos. Bueno, también estaba Percy; pero el chico seguía abrazando a la roca que parecía haberse vuelto su nueva mejor amiga.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-… y así es como papá me enseño a conducir-Finalizo la morena mientras esperaba en un señal de alto. La chica conducía tan bien que Annabeth no pudo evitar preguntarle al respecto; entonces Piper paso los últimos minutos contándole la vez que durante una de sus vacaciones con su padre este le había permitido conducir.

-Ya; debió ser lindo tener un momento así con tu padre-Ante el comentario de la rubia Piper no pudo evitar morderse la mejilla.

- _"¡Idiota!"_ -Se llamo mentalmente; Annabeth tenía problemas para tratar el tema de los padres, era algo que todos en el campamento sabían. ¡Y ella iba le restregaba en la cara un buen momento con el suyo!-Eh, perdona, no quise-

-Está bien-Le interrumpió la rubia-No tiene importancia…

- _"Estupendo Pipes´, el único momento que logras estar a solas con Annabeth y la haces sentir mal"_ -La chica se sentía realmente tentada a golpear su cabeza contra el volante. Pero prefirió un opción en la que no quedara como una tonta-Oye, en serio no quise hacerte sentir mal.

-Es-

-No digas que está bien-Atajo la morena llevando su mano a la de Annabeth-Mira, se lo que es tener problemas con tu padre; por eso…-Entrelazo sus dedos-Yo también respondo que está bien cuando la gente dice algo, pero ambas sabemos que no lo está.

-Piper-

-Por eso, creo que podemos ser honestas entre nosotras-Atajo antes de que Annabeth dijera algo-Somos amigas-Agrego apretando su mano.

-Uh…-La hija de Atenea se quedo callada unos segundos. Ya antes había sentido que tenía una conexión especial con su hija amiga de Afrodita; así que solo le dedico una dulce sonrisa-Esta bien, pero hazme un favor.

-¡Claro!-

-Mira el camino ¿sí?

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-¡Mmmrr!-

-¿Vas a estar gruñendo todo el viaje?-

Luego de las chicas había llegado, finalmente, el turno de Jason y de Leo para hacer su rara prueba de conducción. Leo estaba más que emocionado por conducir, cosa rara ya que podía ir casi a cualquier parte que quisiera montando a Festus su dragón de Bronce; pero Jason, que aún conservaba su sentido común y buen juicio, dejo al moreno sentado como copiloto.

-¡Pero yo quería conducir!-Repetía Leo por quinta vez mientras Jason esperaba la luz verde en un cruce-¡Y conduces muy despacio! ¿A qué esperas? No viene nadie, cruza…

-La roja significa alto-Jason ni siquiera se inmutaba. De hecho, por el rabillo del ojo, podía ver a Leo hacer un adorable puchero. No pudo dejar de pensar que, si el moreno seguía comportándose así, terminaría cediendo a sus caprichos.

-…-Por su lado, Leo solo fingía estar molesto. Si, en un principio lo había estado; pero ahora era todo lo contrario. Podía admirar lo sexi que lucia Jason como conductor, su codo apoyado en la ventana casualmente y su otra mano en el volante mientras golpeteaba con los dedos a un ritmo imaginario. Pero lo mejor, sin duda, eran sus piernas.

Leo amaba las piernas de Jason. Eran largas, elegantes y sexis de una forma tan masculina que a Leo le costaba mantener sus ojos al frente y que estos no siguieran hacia arriba a partes más… "Interesantes"

- _"Es solo el pantalón…_ -Se repetía constantemente- _Ese es solo el bulto incomodo del jean que a todos se nos hace… Leo, cálmate, es solo tela…"_

- _"¿En serio cree que no me doy cuenta?"_ -O tal vez estaba tan concentrado que no notaba como Jason adivinaba fácilmente sus pensamientos. Desde que sabía lo de su amigo, había descubierto fácilmente que este lo miraba constantemente, con muy poco decoro. Aunque, siendo honestos, se sintió algo idiota al ver que no lo había notado antes. ¡Que Leo hasta había llegado a darle nalgadas!

Bueno, él también gustaba de Leo, así que no le molestaba. Por su lado, aun tenía que cobrarle varias cosas; sabía que esos pantalones ajustados le servirían de algo en algún momento.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-Neee, esperaba divertirme mas…-Dijo Ares mientras apagaba el televisor.

-¿Estas bromeando?-Por su parte, Afrodita parecía bastante satisfecha-¡Esto cada vez se pone mejor!

-Los chicos me agradan-Comento Apolo, sentado desde su banca en la barra del bar-No tuve corazón para hacerles algo tan cruel como Atenea.

-Jmm-Gruño la aludida, haciendo como que no había escuchado mientras daba un trago a su néctar.

-… pero, las cosas se pondrán un poco mejor-Agrego el dios del sol guiñando un ojo-Como dice Hefesto, el rating siempre aumenta con mas personajes.

-Jmm, definitivamente será interesante-Por su lado Poseidón agitaba el hielo en su copa-Ahora que lo pienso… Percy siempre quiso una mascota.

Continuara…

* * *

Jason: fiuuu, no estuvo tan mal...

Percy: habla por ti *aun abraza a la señora piedra*

Percy suelta ese pedaso de roca quieres... Por cierto, que ahcen fuera del bunker?

Leo: hacia calor...

Si aja, bueno, pues vallan preparandose porque al siguiente cap no saldran tan bien librados...

Todos: *gulp*

Espero sus reviews con ancias!


	3. El Aburrimiento de Poseidon

**Ok: esta vez en mi pequeña tortura, digo, diversión contra nuestros amados semidioses se inclinara hacia su lado tierno por cuenta de nuestro dios del mar favorito- Y no, no te hablo a ti Tritón ¬_¬**

 **¿Alguna vez les mencione que me encantan los perros?**

 **Bueno, no soy el único n_n**

* * *

 _Capitulo 3: El Aburrimiento de Poseidón_

-Percy, en serio, esto es demasiado-

-¡Cállate y toca Valdez!-

Pero antes de que Leo lograda siquiera tocar un acorde en la guitarra, de la tierra surgió una mano esquelética que lo espanto. Un segundo después, el hijo de Poseidón y el de Hefesto corrían despavoridos perseguidos por un zombi de la guerra civil

-Sabes, eso fue cruel-Comento divertido Jason mirando desde la ventana a sus amigos correr. La verdad, jamás espero ver a Leo y a Percy vestidos de mariachis a punto de darle una serenata a Nico en la ventana de la cabaña trece.

-Entonces deja de reírte-Respondió Nico con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Estás loco? ¡Esto es divertido!

Un rápido resumen, luego del examen de conducción de Apolo, que todos reprobaron, Nico y Jason sabían que sus sentimientos eran enteramente correspondidos. Pero la única razón por la que aun no hacían nada era porque aun debían cobrarse todo lo que les habían hecho:

Nico, ser espiado en los baños.

Jason, que le robaran su ropa interior.

Así que ambos optaron por la típica táctica de: "Conquístame". Por lo que los últimos días tanto Percy como Leo habían estado intentando todos los métodos de conquista más clichés de la historia: chocolates, flores, perlas, diamantes, llaves de 3/8, y serenatas. Todas con el mismo resultado:

Ser perseguidos por las invocaciones de Nico.

-Bueno…-Dijo Jason sentándose al pie de la litera el menor-¿Qué tiene que hacer Percy?

-Honestamente, nada-Respondió con descaro el hijo de Hades-Solo quiero aprovechar esto para torturarlo un poco. Es divertido.

-Jmm, como se nota que no pusieron cámaras en tu cabaña-Murmuro Jason.

-¿Y qué me dices de tu duende latino?

-Solo lo presionare un poco mas; tal vez me construya un auto-Respondió pensativo el rubio.

-Yo me conformaría con un cachorro-Confeso Nico, ligeramente sonrojado-Seria algo así como… Nuestro hijo.

-Lo sabía, si tienes corazón-

Esa noche Jason durmió con un zombi acechándolo bajo la cama.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

A la mañana siguiente:

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡AUUUUUH!-

El campamento era un caos, otra vez.

La caracola que usualmente despertaba a todos sonó como siempre; los campistas salían de sus cabañas para lavarse o ir a desayunar, solo que cuando enfocaron la vista notaron que el campamento estaba invadido por monstruos. Todo normal, estaban entrenados para pelear, podían encargarse de unos raros monstruos con la cara de sus compañeros pero con cola y orejas de animales…

-¡QUIRON!-

Pero ni siquiera el jefe de actividades tenía una solución, otra vez, a toda aquello.

Al parecer, mientras dormían, a los chicos les habían salido orejas y cola de animal; más específicamente, las chicas tenían orejas, cola y bigotes de gato; mientras, los chicos tenian orejas y cola de perro. Solo esperaban que no les entraran ganas de empezar a olerse los traseros o iba a correr sangre.

Definitivamente no era normal ni algo con lo que quisieran lidiar… La mayoría.

-Es genial-Después de llegar nuevamente a la conclusión de que debían esperar a que todo pasara, otra vez, los campistas intentaron seguir normalmente con sus actividades. Pero Percy, en no dejaba de agitar su cola de perro-Siempre me pregunte que se sentiría tener cola.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?-A su lado Annabeth solo enrollaba y desenrollaba su cola gatuna rubia y rallada-Aunque, es extraño, se siente como si no fuera algo nuevo… Piper, podrías dejar de mirarme.

-Lo ciento-Se disculpo la hija de Afrodita sin apartar sus brillantes ojos de las orejas de gata de su amiga.

-Ey Jay´ mírame-Por su lado, Leo parecía ser el primero en poner en práctica el "suplicar". Tenía sus orejas perrunas caídas y miraba con los ojos hacia arriba al rubio-¿Crees que soy tierno?

-No-Por su lado, el hijo de Júpiter debía hacer de tripas corazón para no lanzarse sobre Leo y empezar a rascarle la barriga. ¡Demonios!

-¡CHICOS!-Por suerte, en ese momento se vieron interrumpidos por la llegada de un helicóptero. Desde el vieron bajar a Hazel, Frank y una muy enojada Reyna.

-¿Ustedes también?-Pregunto Piper notando las orejas de sus amigos romanos.

-¡Frank, Hazel-

-Dejemos los saludos para después-Intervino la pretora-¿Qué está ocurriendo?

-Tenemos cola y orejas de perro-Reyna le piso la cola a Percy-¡GYYAAAAAAH!

-No tenemos idea-Respondió Annabeth agitando su cola de un lado a otro-No parece ser de naturaleza hostil, solo es raro…

-Uf…-Frank soltó un suspiro de alivio-Que bien, por un instante pensé que era mi culpa.

-Ey, es verdad-Jason se unió a la conversación-¿No puedes quitártelas?

-No-Respondió el canadiense-Puedo transformarme normalmente, pero cuando regreso a mi forma, estas cosas siguen.

-Yo pienso que te ves adorable-Comento Hazel, pasando su mano por las orejas de dálmata de su novio; haciéndolo sonrojar.

-Ves, ella si tiene sentimientos-Le reprocho Leo a Jason.

-Oigan, ¿y mi hermano?-Pregunto de repente la hija de Plutón.

Fue entonces que todos cayeron en cuenta que no habían visto a Nico en todo el día. ¿Acaso él también seria-

-¡ATRAPENLO!-El primero en reaccionar fue Jason al ver los ojos de cazador que había puesto Percy; pero ninguno pudo ponerle una mano encima, el ojiverde salió corriendo tan rápido que dejo una estela de polvo tras de sí.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-¡Percy!-Todos se quedaron atascados en la puerta de la cabaña trece, olvidaron que estaba hecha para una persona por vez-¿Qué estas-

Todos se quedaron helados:

-¿Quién es la cosita más tierna del campamento? Tú, tú lo eres…-

-¡Wauf!-

El ojiverde se encontraba tumbado en la cama abrazando un pequeño cachorro de mastín mientras le hacía mimos. Le rascaba las orejas, la panza o el morro. Mientras tanto, todos tenian los ojos como platos y las quijadas en el piso:

-P-Percy…-Jason era el único que conservaba un poco el habla-¿E-ese n-n-no será-

-¡Es Nico!-Salto el ojiverde levantando al cachorro para que todos lo vieran de frente y a la pequeña placa en su cuello que decía "Nico"

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE?!-

-Y yo que pensaba que antes era adorable-Comento el ojiverde manteniéndolo alzado a la altura de sus ojos-Pero ahora eres demasiado.

-Wauf…-En respuesta el pequeño mastín le dio una pequeña lamida en la punta de la nariz.

-¡KYAAAAAAAA!-Percy empezó a girar en el suelo abrazando al cachorro mientras gritaba de forma que haría sentir orgullosa, o celosa, a cualquier fangirl.

-¡Percy suéltalo!-Salto de inmediato Reyna.

-¡Lo vas a lastimar!-

-¡NO!-Pero su inminente berrinche se vio cortado por los colmillitos de Nico clavándose en su mano. El cachorro se soltó y corrió hasta saltar a los brazos de Reyna-Traidor…

-V-vale, lo admito; es adorable-Incluso la orgullosa y ruda pretor romana se derretía al ver esos ojos castaños tan inocentes-¿Pero cómo es que-

-¡Ey, préstamelo!-Ahora era Jason quien tenía a Nico en sus manos; lo levanto hasta tenerlo cara a cara-Nico, escúchame, si sigues hay intent-Pero no pudo seguir con su plan de comunicarse.

El cachorro se había inclinado hacia adelante pegando su hocico contra los labios del rubio. Tal vez solo era una acción inocente, o inconsciente, pero Jason podía sentir la pequeña y fría nariz de cachorro. Visto desde cualquier ángulo aquello parecía un beso.

-¡JASOOOOOOON!-Un segundo después el cachorro estaba a salvo en brazos de Hazel, los demás con palos en las manos y Jason tirado en el piso con múltiples chichones en la cabeza.

-N-no fue mi culpa-A su lado, Leo le picaba la mejilla con un dedo.

-Sabes, a mi no me molestaría que me cargaras…-

-Muy bien, vamos a calmarnos…-Annabeth, con Piper intentando rascarle las orejas, seguía siendo la vos de la razón-Creo que Nico es el único que se ha convertido en un cachorro…

-¡Wauf!-

-… y-y no parece ser consciente-Agrego al ver como se dejaba acariciar la cabeza por Frank; ella misma sentía el impulso de hacerlo-Deberíamos cuidar que no le pase nada, en lo que esto pasa.

-Vale, ¿pero qué hacemos con "esto"?-Reyna se encargaba de mantener a Percy, ósea "esto", bien sujeto del cuello para que no se abalanzara sobre Nico.

-Podemos ponerle un collar y atarlo a un árbol…-Sugirió Leo.

-Me refiero a Percy-

-También yo-

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-¡Jackson por amor al Olimpo cálmate!-

-No puedo creer que hayamos llegado al collar-Comento Annabeth mientras rociaba con una botella de agua con atomizador a Piper para mantenerla alejada de sus orejas.

-¡Kyaa, esta fría!-

-Al menos funciona…-Comento Hazel, sentada en el suelo entre las piernas de Frank que le cepillaba las orejas-Ahora que estamos mas cómodos, esto no es tan malo-Agrego al sentir el agradable cosquilleo.

-Habla por ti, ¡¿Por qué me amarraron a mi también?!-Jason también tenía un collar de bronce al cuello con una cadena que conectaba al mismo árbol al que tenían amarrado a Percy.

-Para que no vuelvas a aprovecharte de Nico-Respondió Reyna, que hacía de guardia con su espada de oro imperial desenvainada.

-¡Fue un accidente!

-Pues ten otro "accidente" y te hare lo que se les hace a los perros: ¡Castrarte!

-Au…-El rubio solo se quedo sentado pensando cuanto tardarían en desaparecer esas malditas orejas-Ey Percy… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Shh-El ojiverde sostenía a Riptide en su mano-Escucha, vamos a escapar, cuando te libere saldremos corriendo al bosque-

-V-vale…-Era un buen plan, no podría soportar estar amarrado con esa cosa que picaba al cuello por más tiempo. Solo que luego de estar libre, mientras se deslizaba silenciosamente lejos de allí Percy grito:

-¡EH, Jason está escapando!-De inmediato Reyna y los demás se lanzaron contra el rubio; Percy aprovecho su distracción para liberarse a sí mismo y correr a tomar a Nico y correr muy muy lejos.

¿Quién dijo que solo Annabeth podía hacer planes?

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-Ahora, la pata…-Percy había encontrado el escondite perfecto en la cabaña trece. Nadie creería que ni siquiera él sería tan tonto como para ocultarse allí. ¡Viva la subestimación del intelecto de algas!

Por ahora podía disfrutar de jugar con su Nico. Él siempre había querido un cachorro, pero como siempre habían vivido en un apartamento con oloroso Gabe nunca había podido; pero ahora tenía a un adorable mastín para sí solo. Claro, tenía a la señorita O'Leary y la adoraba, pero a ella no podía abrazarla o tenerla sobre su pecho mientras le rascaba las orejas:

-Sabes…-Dijo mientras se volteaba para dejar al cachorro sobre el colchón y empezar a rascarle la pansa-Siempre he querido tenerte así, como humano, pero nunca me dejarías hacer esto…-Puso sus labios sobre la pansa de Nico y soplo justo como la gente siempre le hacía a los bebes.

-O te mataría-

-Exactamen… te…-Percy había estado tan ensimismado que no noto como Nico había regresado a su forma humana y ahora lo miraba con ira helada desde abajo-Nico…

-Jackson, tienes dos segundos para quitarte de encima y explicarme qué diablos estás haciendo-

-Claro… Pero antes-Bueno, de todas formas le esperaba una paliza; llevo sus labios al estomago de Nico y le soplo con fuerza, justo como siempre había querido.

Esa noche Annabeth le puso seguro a puertas y ventanas; Piper rasgo los vidrios de la cabaña de Atenea hasta que Quirón llego a llevársela a su cabaña; Leo se coló en la cabaña uno y durmió felizmente rodeado por los brazos y la cola de su rubio favorito; y Percy le aullaba a la luna:

-Auuuuuh-Esa noche Percy durmió amarrado a un árbol.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-Págame-Hermes extendió su mano para que Poseidón le pusiera un par de dracmas. Habían apostado hace varios eones si un dios podía desmayarse de risa; y ahora Ares, tendido en el piso, le daba la victoria al dios de los mensajeros.

-¡Kyaaa!-Curiosamente, Afrodita llevaba un cintillo con orejas de gato-Eso fue adorable-Nya-

-Contrólate-

-Oh vamos Atenea, admite que tu hija se veía adorable como una gatita- ¡Nya!

-Mientras era acosada por la tuya-Rebatió la diosa de la sabiduría.

-Bien, ¿de quién sigue el turno?-Pregunto Hermes contando sus ganancias. Dionisio se levanto y les puso sobre la mesa un cartón de jugo de naranja:

-¡Yo! Al fin me llego la hora de vengarme de esos chiquillos irrespetuosos…

-¿Y qué harás?-Pregunto Deméter-¿Servirles jugo que ya paso su fecha de caducidad?

-Oh, no tienes ni idea…-El dios del vino sonrió-Sera una locura.

Esa noche, todos en el campamento mestizo sintieron un escalofrió recorrerles la columna. Algo muy malo estaba a punto de pasarles.

Continuara…

* * *

 **Jojojojojo Una gatita Annabeth acosada por una gatita Piper n_n creo que empiezo a mejorar en esto del yuri, ¿ustedes que dicen?**

 **Un inocente Leo intentando apelar al lado sensible de Jason.**

 **Un tierno Frank con orejitas de dálmata, oh cielos, creo que pude sacar un poco mas de esto XP**

 **Por cierto, sé que eso de soplar en el estomago tiene un nombre pero no recuerdo hehehe me ayudan?**

 **Ah si, y si se preguntan que planea nuestro amadísimo dios del vino, Lord Dionisio (y no, no intento ser zalamero para salvarme de ese endiablado jugo de naranja)**

 **TODOS: *Gulp***

 **Dionisio y Yo: *Chocando las copas con leche con chocolate* ¡Salud!**

 **Todos: ¡Zalamero!**


	4. El Aburrimiento de Dionisio

**y aqui esta! La tan esperada venganza del señor D:**

 **Eris: UH, Venganza, uh uh uh uh!**

 **Hahahaha me parecio particularmente divertido escribir este cap, aunque creo que quedo algo corto... Espero les guste n_n**

* * *

 _Capitulo 4: El Aburrimiento de Dionisio_

En verdad, si no fuera porque era prácticamente imposible, Dionisio en verdad odiaría a las ninfas.

Por culpa de una es que el estaba confinado a ese estúpido campamento lleno de adolescentes hormonales y altaneros; siempre era Señor D, señor D aquello, Connor hizo esto, Clarisse rompió aquello, hay muy pocos libros, la herrería se quedo sin material, las fresas no se venden…

¡Que era un puñetero dios! ¡No un simple mortal!

Y lo peor es que apenas llevaba la mitad de su sentencia de desintoxicación.

Ah, pero Atenea le había dado una buena oportunidad para vengarse… Esa noche, cambio las reservas del jugo de naranja de la cena por su propia "marca" de jugo especial.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Aquella mañana la caracola estuvo lejos de ser la causante de despertar a los campistas.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA!-Nadie supo quien grito, pero aquel había sido, sin duda, el grito mas femenino digno de una escena del crimen.

Obviamente los primeros en despertar fueron los de la cabaña de afrodita, de donde había provenido el grito; lo cual se convirtió en una reacción en cadena. Una cabaña gritaba, despertaba a la de junto, esa empezaba a gritar y así sucesivamente hasta que todos estuvieron bien despiertos.

-¿Qué rayos está pasando?-Jason fue el último en despertar, al ser su cabaña la de la cima. Se sentía extraño, pero tal vez solo era porque había echo frio la noche anterior. Se levanto y camino directo a detener a quien se disponía a querer derribar su puerta esa mañana-¡¿Qué?!

-¿Jason?-

-¿Eh, te puedo ayudar?-El hijo de Júpiter estaba seguro de jamás haber visto a esa chica en el campamento.

-¡Jason soy yo!-

-Mmmm-Tal vez estaba siendo distraído; la observo de arriba abajo buscando ubicarla. Era de tés bronceada, cabello negro largo casi hasta la cintura, delgada, incluso tenía un buen busto y caderas, junto a sus ojos verdes que la hacían una chica bastante atractiva-Nop, lo ciento, no te conozco.

-¡Cabeza de aire, mirame!-

-¿Percy?-Jason no encontraba mucho sentido, solo el hijo de Poseidón lo llamaba así, y eso muy rara la vez que lo hacía; pero, si se fijaba bien-¡Percy! Di inmortalis, ¿Qué te paso?

-¡No se!-Incluso su tono de vos era el de una chica-¡Y tú igual!

-¿Yo?-Por instinto Jason se llevo la mano a la cabeza, confundido; grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con unos mechones bastante largos-¿Qué rayos?

Prácticamente corrió al baño a verse al espejo, solo para confirmar sus temores: allí, devolviéndole la mirada, estaba una chica blanca, rubia hasta la cintura, bonita nariz, labios carnosos y de busto grande. De no ser porque llevaba su misma ropa de dormir, habría pensado que era alguien más.

-Ay dioses…-

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-Pensar en vos alta, confinados a un auto, convertidos en mascotas y ahora esto…-Enumeraba Leo con su nueva vos femenina-Tres mas y superaremos las siete plagas de Egipto.

-Leo-

-Leah-

-¿Qué?-

-Ahora soy chica, así que lo correcto es que me llamen Leah-

En momentos así, Annabeth en verdad envidiaba las pocas luces que tenia Leo y que le permitían tomarse las cosas tan naturalmente; ella ahora debía lidiar con su nueva complexión masculina. Sus brazos musculosos, sus manos grandes, su vos… ¡Ah, odiaba su nueva vos! Y esa odiosa manzana de Adán que no dejaba de subir y bajar.

-¿Y yo que vengo a ser?-Pregunto Piper, que incluso como chico: con su cabello largo pero con estilo. Odiosa magia de Afrodita, ¿Cuál era esa manía de que todos sus hijos tenían que parecer modelos de portada?

-Peter, Peter McLean-Respondió Leah; luego agrego mientras se llevaba las manos al pecho-Ahora, si no les importa, ustedes ya no necesitaran sus sostenes-

La cara de Leah era perfecta para que las chicas probaran sus nuevos puños masculinos.

-¡Ey!-Corriendo llegaron Percy y Jason, que aun con su ropa de chico se les notaba bastante la figura; a diferencia de su caminar que dejaba mucho que desear. A Afrodita le daría un paro de ver a dos señoritas caminar como chicos sin balancear las caderas-¿Qué diablos está pasando?

-Empiezo a acostumbrarme a esto de no saber nada-Comento Annabeth, luego miro a la chica que era Percy-Ahora sé lo que sientes…

-Auch-

-Waoh Jason, ¿o debería decir, Jesse?-Leah se le trepo a la espalda, cosa fácil gracias a su poco busco-Así sí que me dan ganas de volverme hetero, ¿o seria lesbiana? Agh, esto es confuso.

-Leo aparta las manos-La rubia tuvo algunos problemas para sujetarlo; sus brazos femeninos eran tan débiles.

-Ya en serio…-Salto Annabeth-¿Es que estamos pagando un karma o qué?

-Hablando de karmas, ¿alguno ha visto a nuestros compañeros romanos?-Percy empezó a mirar a los lados, notando a todas las "chicas" caminar como hombres y a los "chicos" caminando y moviéndose como mujeres-O a-

-Quieto ahí-Después de su experiencia con las orejas de perro; Jason sujeto a Percy del cuello justo a tiempo antes de que saliera corriendo a la cabaña trece-Iremos todos…

-Muy bien, mientras, recapitulemos…-Leo caminaba al frente y los señalaba-Superman ahora es Jesse Grace; míster campamento es Peter McLean; la chica sabia es Anthony Chase; y acuaman es… Bueno, Percy siempre me sonó a chica-

-¡Ey!-

-Tranquila nena, no pierdas los moños-Le tranquilizo Anthony-Además, estoy de acuerdo…

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-Ni creas que vas a entrar-Apotrado en la puerta negra estaba el más rudo, grande y sexy romano-En especial tú, Jackson.

-¿Reyna?-

-¡Rey!-

-Leah deja de cambiarnos el nombre-Le corrigió Jesse antes de que la pretora, ahora hombre, empezara a cortar cabezas-Eh, Reyna, ¿Por qué no podemos pasar?

-Porque no van a ver a Nico-

-¡Nicky!-Esta vez fue Percy quien golpeo a Leah en la nuca. Pero antes de que fuera Rey quien la golpeara en la cara, alguien salió de la cabaña-Oh dioses, cámara, ¡mi cámara!

-Supongo que tú eres Leo-Apoyada en el marco estaba una linda chica asiática con una sudadera gris-¿Podrías tomarte algo en serio alguna vez?

-Amigo, Clarisse es hombre y los Stoll están haciéndose fotos como las gemelas más ardientes del campamento, sin mencionar el caos con los de Afrodita, ¡esto no puede tomarse en serio ni en broma!...

-No puedo creerlo-Anthony se llevo la mano a mejilla; un gesto muy femenino-¡Esa frase tuvo congruencia gramatical!

-Annie, concéntrate quieres…-Mientras Rey con su otro brazo sujeto a Percy que intentaba colarse a gatas dentro de la cabaña-Y tú no te hagas la lista.

-¡Oh vamos, quiero ver a Nico!-

-Veamos, Frank es una chica y Hazel, supongo, debe ser hombre ahora-Mientras tanto Leo se cruzaba de brazos y pensaba-Supongo que, serian ¡Fai y Hans!

-Ay no es cierto-Por su lado, Fai sentía como si fuera un dejavu; y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al pensar en que diría su abuela si lo viera en ese momento.

-Bueeeeno, si no podemos entrar supongo que tendremos que irnos…-Como si ese día no pudiera ser más extraño-Vamos Anthony, creo que algunos de mis hermanos podrían prestarte algo de ropa.

-Eh, pero…-Pero Peter era más fuerte así que el rubio no tubo más opción que dejarse llevar.

-Y nosotros-

-Quieto ahí Leo, no vas a arrastrarme en el agujero negro que es tu mente con ideas-Jesse empezó a retroceder, hasta que la morena con el cabello rizado le puso el dedo en la llaga:

-¿De verdad? ¿Ni siquiera si se trata de sujetar esas cosas?-Dijo señalando al pecho de la rubia-Podrías sacarle un ojo a alguien…

-Ugh-Ni siquiera el ex pretor tenía un argumento contra eso; de por si era difícil correr con semejantes pechos-V-vale, ¡pero sin rarezas!

-Está bien, ahora vamos…-Mientras caminaba Leah no podía dejar de pensar- _"Aunque sea una chica, no deja de ser ardiente… ¿Cómo funcionara eso de las copas?"_

-Y-

-¡Largo!-De una patada Rey lanzo a Percy al extremo opuesto de las cabañas. A su lado Hans y Fai daban pequeño aplausos:

-Waoh, serias un gran jugador de futbol.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Aquel superaba, con creces, los últimos incidentes del campamento; si, incluso el primero donde se descubrieron todos los esqueletos en el armario.

Por acuerdo mutuo todos aceptaron intercambiar ropas, entre sus mismos hermanos claro; aunque hubo algunos problemas para conseguir algo de la taya del nuevo y musculoso cuerpo de Clarisse. Un punto importante, es que las anteriormente chicas, ahora chicos, actuaban y se comportaban lo más normal que podían, era como ver a un montón de chicos con caminado y una forma de moverse muy femenina.

Las "chicas", por otra parte…

-¡Ja, las mías son mas grandes!-

-¡Pero mi trasero es más redondo!-

-¡Por amor a los dioses, compórtense!-Anthony ya estaba arto de tener que ver a las "chicas" caminar de acá para allá sujetándose los pechos sin ninguna vergüenza. Y eso es decir poco, comparado a las gemelas Stoll que se paseaban en traje de baño haciéndose fotos por todo el campamento.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-Vamos Nico, no eres el único…-Hans llevaba buen rato intentando convencer a su "hermana" de salir de la cabaña-Puedes salir.

-Lo sé, pero no dejare que nadie me vea-Se negaba por enésima vez la pequeña de tez oliva, cabello largo oscuro y chaqueta de aviador. El pequeño Hans se proponía a intentar una vez más, pero la linda Fai le detuvo poniendo la mano en su hombro:

-Vamos Haz, no pasa nada con que se quede aquí…-Dijo, con su nueva suave voz-Te traeremos el almuerzo si quieres.

-Lo apreciaría-Un rato después la pequeña hija de Hades se quedo sola en su habitación; odiaba su nuevo cuerpo. No quería que nadie lo viera como una adolescente con pechos, cintura estrecha y piernas con un trasero demasiado redondo para lo sanamente aceptable.

-¡KYA!-

-¡¿Qué rayos?!-Además, su vos era demasiado aguda-¡Perseo!

-Auh…-Desde el piso, Percy se sobaba la cabeza, con la cual había aterrizado luego de entrar por la ventana-¿Ni-

¡PAM! Y aquella fue la primera vez en la historia que un mestizo quedo fuera de combate víctima del lomo de un libro infantil.

-Estuvo cerca-Aunque estaba aliviado de no haber sido visto en tan vergonzosa forma, aun así sentía que debía disculparse luego con su compañero. Bueno, tampoco era la primera vez que golpeaba en la cabeza al ojiverde; nada que un par de chocolates no pudieran arreglar.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-Piper esto es demasiado-Anthony se sentía un poco incomodo en ese traje de gala donde su "amigo" lo había metido.

-Por favor, solo un par de fotos mas-Por su lado, Peter se sentía inspirado como fotógrafo de la revisa Glamore-En unos años las veremos y nos reiremos de esto…

-¡Leo, sal de donde estés!-Y corriendo por el campamento estaba una muy furiosa pero exuberante rubia en traje de baño, uno bastante atrevido-

Nadie se dio cuenta de la ausencia de cierta pelinegra de ojos verdes…

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-Oh, por dios, hermano tienes que darme una copia de esto-Ares apenas era capaz de contener su risa.

-Abriré todas mis fiestas con este video-A su lado, Dionisio revolvía con satisfacción el contenido de su copa-Creo, que hasta podría sonreírles un poco mañana…

-¿Ustedes dos, a donde creen que van?-Por otra parte, Atenea sujetaba a Hermes y a Apolo, cada uno por una oreja:

-Eh, bueno, yo, tengo unas entregas… ¡Si, eso! Tengo varias entregas que hacer, las había olvidado-

-Y yo tengo que conducir mi auto, ya sabes, el horario y esas cosas…

-Aja-Era una suerte que ninguno escogiera ser el dios de las mentiras, porque hubieran hecho un pésimo trabajo. Basto solo una aguda mirada de la diosa de la sabiduría para hacerlos soltar toda la sopa:

-Pensamos que no estaría mal darnos una vuelta por el campamento para saludar a nuestros hijos… Y, porque no, a Percy…

-¡Apolo aléjate de mí hijo!… Hija, ¡lo que sea!-Salto de inmediato Poseidón; pero Afrodita lo echo al agua:

-Mira quién habla, no le quitaste los ojos a los hijos de Hermes-

-¡Eran gemelas!-Soltó el dios del mar como si fuera la escusa del siglo.

-Bueno, el pequeño Nico no estaba tan mal…-Pero apenas el dios de los ladrones lo dijo una oscura sombra se deslizo por todo el bar, materializándose en un banco:

-Más vale que no estés hablando de mi hijo, sobrino-

-¡Por supuesto que no!-Salto de inmediato Hermes; ver a Hades salir de la nada y con una copa de brandy en la mano, era aterrador incluso para un dios-Jamás, no, yo nunca lo miraría con esos ojos.

-Aja…-Hades le dio un sorbo a su bebida antes de decir-Me asegurare de eso…

* * *

 **Mmmm... No se ustedes pero casi me dan ganas de irme a ocultar a un pozo al saber que el que sigue es mi señor Hades**

 **Y no, no intento ser zalamero para salvar mi cuello (otra ves) hahahaha**


	5. El Aburrimiento de Hades

**Oh dioses, y yo que pensé que con Possi´ me pase de adorable… Esto es… es…**

 **Kawai…**

 ***Cae pletórico con corazones en los ojos***

 _Capitulo 5: El Aburrimiento de Hades_

-Nico…-Si había algo que el señor del inframundo jamás admitiría ni bajo juramento del estigio, es que su único hijo era su orgullo y la luz de sus ojos. Secretamente siempre mantenía a los mejores zombis cerca de él para que los invocara de ser necesario, incluso le había dado un chofer. Por eso es que ahora se encontraba en la peor etapa que un padre puede pasar: su hijo en la pubertad.

Que él era lo último que le quedaba de su amada María; tenía sus ojos y esa suave piel de porcelana.

Y es que Nico se había vuelto endiabladamente atractivo. Era consciente de que el idiota de Jackson lo traía entre ceja y ceja, al igual que un par de odiosos dioses mensajeros y recitadores de malos haikus….

Pero, ah ah, nadie tocaría a su querido Nico Di Angelo ni aunque eso le costara todo su castillo… No señor, primero aceptaba cenar con Deméter desde la sopa hasta el postre antes que eso.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-Auch…-Habían pasado tres días desde el incidente de cambio de sexo y Percy, otra vez como vino al mundo, aun sentía el chichón en su cabeza consecuencia de su incursión a la cabaña trece.

Pero un nuevo día significaba una nueva oportunidad para conquistar a su amado, y arisco, hijo de Hades. Así que se destapo y salió de la cama.

-Qué raro, este lugar parece más grande-Pero estaba medio dormido así que no le prestó atención sino hasta que no pudo alcanzar la perilla de la puerta-¡¿Qué demonios?!

Con horror se miro las manos: eran pequeñas, lisas, suaves… Corrió a la fuente de agua salada, se trepo al borde y vio su reflejo, era él… ¡CUANDO TENIA CINCO AÑOS!

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-Esto es ridículo, alguien tiene que estar detrás de todo esto…-Aunque se encontraban en medio de una reunión de jefes de cabaña; resultaba difícil tomarse en serio a una mini Annabeth con trencitas-¡Connor deja de lanzar bolitas de papel!

-¿Qué clase de ataque es convertirnos a todos en niños?-Pregunto una ruda pero pequeña Clarisse-¡¿Quién podría hacer algo como esto?!

-Podría ser un dios-Sugirió mini Jason.

-Nah, ni siquiera los dioses son tan caprichosos-Acoto mini Piper-¿Verdad?

-Ah, creo que lo mejor será dar a todos el día libre-Finalizo Quirón sobándose las sienes; hacía tiempo que no cuidaba de mestizos tan jóvenes.

-Jackson, quítate de encima-Saliendo iba un pequeño Nico; llevaba el cabello largo, pantaloncillos cortos caqui y una franela de algodón negra que dejaba ver una pequeña figura delgada.

-Pero podrías caerte…-A su lado, un pequeño de ojos verdes y piel bronceada en shorts y franelilla insistía en tomarlo de la mano.

-Púdrete-

Podían parecer de cinco años todos, pero sus actitudes no habían cambiado en lo más mínimo.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

En comparación a veces anteriores, esta vez el campamento mestizo no parecía al borde de la destrucción. De hecho, parecía un campamento de verano infantil; ignorando a una berrinchuda Clarisse que no dejaba de quejarse por tener ser tan pequeña y tener unos brazos tan delgados, la cosa resultaba en un cuadro bastante encantador.

Lo bueno es que la ropa de todos mágicamente también se había encogido junto a sus dueños, lo cual dejaba a una considerable cantidad de niñas de la cabaña de Afrodita llorando por sus sostenes.

-No se ustedes, pero yo me siento de maravilla-Comento un pequeño moreno ajustándose su citaron, demasiado grande para su talla, por enésima vez-Es bueno ser joven…

-Leo no hables como si fueras un anciano-A su lado el mini hijo de Júpiter parecía al borde de un ataque; en su camisa morada y sus shorts, no podía apartar la mirada del adorable hijo de Hefesto que no dejaba de agarrarse su inseparable cinturón de herramientas.

-Jason deja de mirarle el culo a Valdez y concéntrate-

-¡No le estaba mirando el culo!-

-¡Chicos!-Llegando, y sujetando de la mano a un gruñón pero adorable hijo de Hades, venia mini Percy-Waoh Jay´, pareces un boy scout.

-Nico-A su lado se paro una pequeña morena con el cabello largo y un vestido amarillo, el típico con el que las niñas solían ir a la iglesia los domingos.

-Hola hermanita-Respondió el arisco infante soltándose de Percy, que en ese momento chinchaba a Frank:

-¡Amigo, pareces una albóndiga!-De premio se llevo un puntapié de parte de una pequeña con ropa de camuflaje que lucía ridículamente adorable en ella: Piper-¡Auch!

-Bueno amigo, esta es una excelente oportunidad para trabajar en tu auto estima-Junto al pequeño y gordito Frank, se paró el mismo duende latino con su cinturón flojo.

-Oigan, ¿alguien ha visto a Reyna?-Pregunto de repente Nico mirando a todos lados.

-Está en el ruedo decapitando maniquís, no te recomiendo que vallas por ahora-Respondió Jason.

Todos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, a los que el THDA solo alargo aun más; cuando ya no soporto más, Percy pregunto:

-¿Jugamos pelota?-

-¿Es en serio?-Incluso como niño, el ojiverde actuaba de una forma infantil.

-¡Somos niños!-Salto en su infantil defensa-Quirón no nos va a dar una espada para jugar…

-Ah, tiene un punto-Le defendió Loe, entonces metió una mano en uno de los bolsillos de su cinturón y saco una pelota de desinflada y una bomba de aire.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-¡Ahí va!-Cinco minutos más tarde todos los mestizos se encontraban en un agradable y divertido juego de lanzar la pelota de playa.

-¡Mía!-Leo, finalmente, accedió a quitarse su cinturón de la cintura, ahora lo llevaba cruzado entre el hombro y la cintura.

-Esto es infantil-

-Annie´ deja de hacerte la madura y acepta que te estás divirtiendo-Ni siquiera la mini sabia era capaz de resistirse al inocente encanto de una mini Piper.

-Vale-Acepto levantando la nariz con orgullo-Solo un poco.

-¡Va!-Justo después de que Jason golpeara loa bola, Nico quiso devolverla, pero un pequeño tropiezo y termino cayendo de bruces al suelo.

-¡Nico!-Medio segundo después mini Percy estaba a su lado ayudándolo a levantarse. Por alguna razón, ni tan desconocida, ver a Nico siendo un niño hacia que el hijo de Poseidón se volviera aun mas protector con él; aunque él fuera un niño también-¿Estás bien?

-S-si…-Aunque intentara sonar rudo, el pequeño no podía ocultar esa pequeña expresión de dolor en un inocente rostro; Percy pudo notar que mientras se sentaba no se quitaba las manos de la rodilla.

-Déjame ver-Con cuidado quito las manitas del ojioscuro y miro; solo era un pequeño raspón, de esos que no dejan marca pero que arden como el infierno cuando se hacen-¿Te duele?

-Mjm-El pequeño hijo de Hades luchaba por contener las pequeñas lagrimitas; a Percy se le rompía el corazón de verlo con esos preciosos ojos aguados.

-Perdón, no tengo agua-De tener un poco podría ayudar para que el dolor desapareciera; en su lugar, se inclino y le dio un suave beso en la herida-Pero esto siempre me hace sentir mejor.

-¡…!-Si antes lucia adorable, Nico Di Angelo con la cara colorada era capaz de enternecer al mismísimo Minos. Solo podía ver a Percy arrodillado frente a él dándole un suave beso más en el raspón-S-si…

-Awww-Unos metros más allá, todas las niñas se derretían de ternura al ver tan adorable escena.

-Jay´, se me clavo una astilla-Y Leo le enseñaba el pulgar a su rubio amigo.

-¿Cómo te clavas una astilla jugando a la pelota?-Cuestiono el rubio; Leo solo miro enojado.

-No sé, pero se lo preguntare a Percy; iré a pedirle que me dé un beso para que me deje de doler-Cuestiono el mini moreno haciendo un adorable puchero.

-Oh…-Cuando finalmente capto el mensaje, Jason sonrió pícaramente y se sonrojo mientras se inclinaba para darle un suave beso en la mejilla-¿Ya no te duele?

-Se supone que lo des en donde me lastime-Respondió un morenito intentando contener una enorme sonrisa.

-No es una regla-

-Bueno, pues si me duele un poco; intenta de este lado ahora-Pero un segundo antes de que Jason se inclinara, Leo giro levemente el rostro y le robo un corto y veloz beso.

-¡Leo!-Salto un ahora azorado mini rubio. El hijo de Hefesto solo sonrió satisfecho:

-¡Jajaja, te robe tu primer beso! ¡Ahora es mío!

-Annie´-

-No voy a caer; así que ni lo intentes Piper-

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?-

-Percy, fue solo un raspón, no exageres-Aunque era lindo pasar el día siendo mimado por u mini Percy; era endiabladamente adorable siendo tan atento. Incluso había robado un pote de helado de las cocinas solo para él.

-No exagero…-Dijo el pequeño ojiverde con la cuchara en su boca-Te mereces esto y más.

-T-tonto, ¿porque eres así conmigo?

-Porque me gustas-Soltó inocentemente Percy tomando su cuchara y apuntando al cielo como si fuera una espada-Y cuando seamos grandes, seré tú novio.

Nico lo miro sorprendido unos minutos antes de soltarse a reír; si, Percy siempre seria Percy, y amaba eso de él.

-Percy cierra los ojos…-Dijo quedamente; el ojiverde lo miro inocentemente confundido antes de hacer caso; Nico, sonrojado hasta las orejas, se inclino hasta que la punta de su nariz roso con la de Percy. El ojiverde entendió de inmediato y empezó a frotar su nariz contra la del pequeño ojioscuro frente a él mientras sendas sonrisas se plantaban en sus rostros.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-¡Su-el-ten-me!-

-Hades, ya lo discutimos haces eones-Entre Poseidón, Hermes y Ares sujetaban al dios de los muertos-¡No puedes matar a mi hijo solo porque le da un beso esquimal al tuyo!

-¡Me importa un bledo!-Brama el señor de la oscuridad mientras Apolo mantenía su casco de la oscuridad lejos de su alcance-¡Matare a cualquiera que se atreva a ponerle un dedo encima a mi hijo!

Mientras los varones luchaban por contener los celos de padre de Hades; Atenea miraba con cansancio a Afrodita, la cual llevaba gafas, el cabello recogido en un moño y un traje de abogada con una enorme carpeta llena de papeles en sus manos:

-Afrodita, por enésima vez-Decía la diosa de la sabiduría sobándose el seño-¡No puedes adoptar a todo el campamento mestizo!

-¡Pero son tan adorables!-Se defendía la diosa del amor-¡Y ustedes son unos pésimos padres!

-Mira quién habla…-Acoto Ares sujetando a Hades de las piernas; su "novia" solo lo miro con suspicacia y aquella era una de las pocas veces que el dios de la guerra palidecía-Emm, como sea, ¡es mi turno!

-¡Jackson!-

-¡No toques a mi hijo!-

Continuara…

 **Oh dioses del Olimpo, no sé que ame más: si la faceta de Hades como padre sobre protector, o la de Percy besando el raspón de Nico, o de ellos al final dándose un besito esquimal ¡AWWWWW!**

 **Creo que me va a dar diabetes *¬***

 **¡¿REVIEWS?!**


	6. El Aburrimiento de Ares

**¡HOLA! ¡A TODOS!**

 **Hehehehe la verdad, en proporción a lo que demore para actualizar creo que este cap quedo mucho menos divertido que los anteriores; en serio, jamas imagine que me costaría idear formas para fastidiar personas…. Naaah fue fácil hahahaha es solo que con Ares, la cosa como que "ñeeh" no es de mis dioses favoritos.**

 **Aun así espero que este cap les guste.**

 **¡EY! ¡Ya vamos a la mitad! (bueno, son trece capítulos asi que podría decirse que este y el que sigue serán la mirad n_nU)**

 _Capitulo 6: El Aburrimiento de Ares_

Después de eras de cumplir con su trabajo como dios de la guerra, jamás se imagino que el trabajo de otro sería tan divertido. Pero bueno, Hermes no se molestaría porque él fuera el ladrón por una vez.

-Jackson, considera nuestro asunto resuelto…-Sabia que escuchar a Afrodita algún día tendría que servirle de algo.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-¡Perseo Jackson!-

-¡GRACE!-

-¡Chris Rodriguez, Sal de donde estés y da la cara cobarde!-

-¡STOLL´S!-

Si el campamento antes había estado al borde de la guerra contra los romanos, ahora se encontraba al borde de una guerra civil.

Y todo comenzó, para variar, al medio día.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-Si si ya voy…-Después del incidente en el que todos se transformaron en niños, y después de volver a sus respectivas edades, Nico había decidido finalmente darle una pequeña oportunidad a Percy. Aun no eran novios, pero al menos ya aceptaba sus detalles en lugar de lanzarle un zombi.

En ese momento, por ejemplo, había aceptado acompañar al ojiverde a nadar al lago; y por obvios motivos de karma todos sus amigos se habían apuntado. Aun así nada era capaz de borrarle la sonrisa a Percy.

-Donde… donde…-Como Nico no tenía toallas limpias había aceptado que Percy le prestara una de las suyas, que tenía demasiadas. Así que ahora se encontraba en la cabaña tres rebuscando entre todo el desorden-Jackson eres un cerdo…-Aunque tampoco podía negar que ese varonil aroma que rondaba el aire le gusta bastante; hasta que noto cierta pequeña manga blanca que sobresalía de debajo de la cama-¿Y esto que… es?

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-Nos divertiremos mucho-Decía animada Hazel tomada de la mano de su novio-Y a Nico no le vendrá mal un poco de sol.

-Me gusta así, blanquito-Murmuro Percy ganándose un "Uhhh" general de parte de todos-¿Por qué tarda tanto?

-Ahí viene…-Leo señalaba al pequeño que solo parecía traer una prenda blanca.

-¡Jackson!-Bramo; de inmediato todos le dejaron el camino libre hacia la victima/presa.

-¿Qué onda?-Por su lado Percy se desovaba los sesos pensando que había hecho mal; entonces reparo en lo que su casi novio traía-¿Qué es eso?

-¿Tú qué crees?-Gruño el menor extendiendo lo que parecía ser una ceñida bata de medico.

-N-Nico…-Por su lado el rostro y las orejas del hijo de Poseidón se pusieron tan rojas como una manzana madura: aquello era un disfraz erótico. Por un instante una descabellada idea se le pasó por la cabeza-¿Quieres, que tú y yo lo-

-¡IDIOTA!-Obviamente se gano un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza, cortesía de la hija de Bellona.

-¿Por qué estaba esto en tú habitación?-Pregunto Annabeth mirando el disfraz, con un ligero tinte en la cara. Entonces reparo en lo que decía al frente-¿Y porque dice "Dr. Jason"?

-¡¿Qué?!-Segundos después el dichoso traje se desasía en cenizas en las manos de un muy molesto hijo de Hefesto.

-Eso no es mío-Se defendía el rubio, aunque claro, guardando una distancia de seguridad de su moreno.

-¿Así?-Jason no se ponía de acuerdo en quien era más atemorizante, si Leo o Nico; en este caso el hijo de Hades señalo a un esqueleto que venía de camino de la cabaña 1-Explica esto-Exigió tomando de las huesudas manos otro disfraz erótico, esta vez de enfermera y con un rotulo que decía "Percy J."

-¿De dónde salió esto?-Percy estaba tan rojo que parecía a punto de echar humor por las orejas. Y es que, entre imaginarse en ese traje ceñido de enfermera y la ondulantes ira que emanaba de Nico y Leo, él y Jason solo parecían tener dos opciones: la sensata, negar hasta la muerte cualquier cosa que se les estuviera pasando por la cabeza a sus respectivos casi novios. O…

-¡Kyaaaaa!-Salir corriendo para salvar sus mestizos cuellos.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Como si entre toda aquella bizarra situación pudiera haber un dejo de consuelo, ellos no eran los únicos cuyas cabezas ahora tenían precio. Clarisse, en un intento por darle un regalo a su novio Chris, había descubierto la ropa interior de una de las chicas de Afrodita en sus gavetas.

-¡Rodriguez!-Justo en ese momento su lanza se encontraba echando chispas, y ella también. Zeus se sentiría orgulloso.

Otros que también estaban en problemas eran los gemelos Stoll; en un intento por ocultarse, Jason se había ido a meter a la cabaña once, solo que lo que encontró en el armario fue un montón de correas, mascaras y varios látigos junto a una foto de SU Leo.

-¡Stoll´s!-Básicamente era una carrera por quien caía primero; si los hijo de Hermes a manos de un furioso romano hijo de Júpiter, o Jason entre las mandíbulas de un enorme dragón de bronce.

Mas allá, a un lado de por donde pasaba Jason, los gemelos, con Percy en medio, se ocultaban detrás de una pequeña barda tapándose la boca unos a otros. En momentos de crisis era mejor estar juntos.

Y solo para darle un poco más de locura a todo el asunto:

-¡Annie´!-Piper intentaba "convencer" que ese traje de seda empresarial le quedaba muy bien.

-Piper empiezas a preocuparme, en serio…

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-¿Cómo demonios terminamos en esto?-Aprovechando el descanso a Jason de perseguir a los gemelos, es decir, que Leo estaba peligrosamente cerca, Percy intento llegar a una solución con él.

-Deje de preguntármelo cuando Leo me robo mi primer beso-Respondió Jason recordando a mini Leo brincando en un pie.

-Vale…-Tenían que esforzarse por no romper la rama donde estaban ocultos-Pero tenemos que hacerlos entender que es solo un malentendido.

-¿Y qué hacia ese disfraz con mi nombre en tu gaveta?-Inquirió el rubio.

-¿Qué hacia ese en el tuyo?-Rebatió Percy. Solo que vio las orejas de Jason colorarse-¡Oh hermano eres asqueroso!

-¡No lo compre para ti!-Se defendía de inmediato-Era para Leo…

-Sigue siendo asqueroso-Insistió el ojiverde-¿Y porque de enfermera?

-Yo no critico tus fetiches JacksoN-

Antes de que ambos notaran que su infantil pelea empezaba a ser demasiado ruidosa, Leo ya estaba talando el tronco del árbol donde se escondían; el moreno estaba tan furioso que ni siquiera grito un "Fuera abajooooooo" en su lugar se quedo con su moto cierra encendida mirando a su rubia presa.

-Grace…-Silbo entre los dientes.

-¡Papi!-Tanto Jason como Percy se abrazaron uno al otro mientras Leo no dejaba de zumbar los dientes de su moto cierra sobre sus cabezas-Adiós mundo cruel…

-Ya tranquilos, no vamos a matarlos-Aunque era difícil creer aquello cuando Leo aun tenía el pelo en llamas, y más si era Nico el que lo decía.

-¿En serio?-Perdonen el escepticismo.

-Leo baja la cierra-

-Ok…-Jason no sabía que era más humillante: que Leo le hiciera más caso al hijo de Hades o el tono decepcionado en su vos.

-¿Se pueden soltar? No ayudan a su defensa-Acoto Nico con un ligero temblor en la ceja.

La verdad les tomo un poco de esfuerzo y algo de grasa para motor del cinturón de Leo para lograr separarlos; el susto había sido tan grande que sus músculos prácticamente estaban acalambrados alrededor del otro.

Para cuando finalmente volvieron a tener libre su espacio personal, Nico les explico porque había tomado la generosa decisión de no mandarlos a visitar a su padre:

-En realidad, si te creo capas de comprar un disfraz de medico-Fue lo primero que dijo, directo al orgullo de Percy.

-Eso duele…-

-Pero entonces, Annabeth…-Dijo antes de continuar-Empezó a decir que era sospechoso que de repente todos tuvieran ropa de otros y esas "cosas" en sus cabañas-Agrego mirando a un lado-Así que me puse a investigar, y si, alguien planto todo eso para que nos matáramos.

-Ustedes eran los que querían matarnos-Acoto Jason.

-Aun tengo la cierra Grace-

-Y te ves tan sexi con ella…-

-Basta-Intervino Nico; luego s dirigió directamente a Percy-Ven, vamos a caminar…

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-¡Nooo!-

-Lo siento hermanito, pero tu plan de una guerra civil te fallo-A un lado, Atenea le cobraba cinco dracmas a Apolo.

-¡Pero, pero, pero Jackson debía…-

-Ay por favor Ares, hace siglos que los berrinches dejaron de vérsete bien-Dijo Afrodita desde su taburete en el bar y arreglándose el delineador.

-…-

-Y los pucheros también-

-Oh amorcito no digas eso-A su lado Hefesto no dejaba de apuntar al dios de la guerra con una cámara-Esto será mi especial de la semana.

-¡WUAAAAAA!-

-Oh sí, eso fue muy maduro…-Comento Hades con su inseparable copa de brandy.

-Bueno, supongo que es mi turno-Respondió el dios de los herreros sacando un par de llaves de su overol-Hace tiempo que quiero probar esto…

 _Continuara…_

 **Si lo sé, no estaba inspirado, hasta yo lo noto con releer el capitulo.**

 **Aunque encontré bastante entretenido imaginar a Percy y a Jason en los papeles de "doctor y enfermera" hahahaha ¿Y que opinand de los Stolls y el bondage (para aquellas mentes inocentes, "Bondage" hace referencia a ese fetiche que tienen algunas personas con el cuero y la tortura. Si, yo tambien he sido corrompido por este cochino mundo T_T)**

 **Percy: ¡Tú venias podrido desde la medula!**

 **Jason: ¡Sí!**

 **Yo: Connor, ¡el látigo!**

 **Percy y Jason: *se van corriendo a china***

 **Yo: asi me gusta n_n**


	7. El Aburrimiento de Hefesto

**Waoh! Hace tiempo que no actualizaba este fic hahaha**

 **Y la verdad me decepciona porque este es uno de mis capítulos más flojos T_T**

 **Pero como premio de consolación actualice todos mis otros fics así que IGNOREN ESTE Y PASEN A LEER LOS OTROS! Hahahahahaha**

 **Y si lo leen, por favor no sean tan rudos Si?**

 _Capitulo 7: El aburrimiento de Hefesto_

-¡Al fin!-Después de tanto trabajo había terminado su proyecto; que en realidad no era más que un hobby para entretenerse cuando el resto de su trabajo lo ponía de los nervios. Pero, desde que todos habían estado jugándoles bromas a sus hijos en el campamento mestizo, había encontrado un muy productivo uso para su último invento.

Ah, qué bueno que su hijo preferido era tan sociable.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-Leo, mírelo por donde lo mires, esto es sospechoso-

-Annie´ deja de mirarle el colmillo al caballo y acepta las cosas buenas de la vida-

-Unas llaves dejadas sospechosamente en la puerta de tu cabaña que abren una mansión no es lo que se llama precisamente "suerte"-Acoto Jason.

-¡Es una gran suerte!-Salto el moreno.

-¿Qué necesitas? ¿Un enorme letrero de neón que diga "PELIGRO" en mayúsculas?-Sugirió sarcástico Percy.

-¿Por qué insisten en que es peligroso?

-¡Porque una mansión no aparece de la noche a la mañana en mitad del bosque!-

Esa mañana Leo había llegado corriendo gritando algo sobre unas llaves que habrían una mansión. Y literalmente había arrastrado a sus amigos al interior del bosque donde el día anterior solo habían arboles. En ese momento todos se encontraban intentando hacer entrar en razón al moreno a la vez que le cerraban el paso a la entrada.

-Es un regalo de los dioses-

-¡Mas razón para desconfiar!-Gritaron todos. Y curiosamente no paso nada-Eso fue raro… Pero-

-Hagamos una cosa, entremos a explorar…-Negocio el moreno-Y si es seguro, al convertiremos en nuestra nueva casa club.

-¿Es en serio?-Jason estaba a punto negarse por decima ves cuando Leo jugo su carta del triunfo:

-Es una mansión, de seguro que cada habitación tiene su baño con jacuzzi-Todos vacilaron por un instante que Leo supo aprovechar-Y debe de tener una biblioteca gigante; piscina; sala de cine…

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-No puedo creer que Leo nos haya convencido de esto-Decía Nico mientras caminaban por un largo y elegante pasillo blanco.

-Bueno, creo que algo le ha aprendido a Piper-Comento Percy que iba a su lado-En lo personal quiero ver si era en serio eso de los jacuzzi.

-Sea lo que sea que estés pensando…-Atajo el menor con su mejor tono amenazante.

-¿Por qué siempre piensas lo peor de mi?

-Me ahorra tiempo-

-Eso duele…-Aunque Nico había dado justo en el clavo. La idea de poder estar con él en una bañera con burbujas era demasiado tentadora como para ignorar siquiera la posibilidad.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Más arriba, en el pasillo superior, Annabeth y Piper revisaban cada habitación.

-Debimos traer a alguien de Hécate-Decía la rubia-No creo que esto sea obra de la niebla, pero sería mejor estar seguros…

-¿Pero como llego aquí?-Indago Piper caminando a su lado sobre la elegante alfombra verde.

-Leo toco un punto importante-

-¿Lo de los jacuzzi?-

-No-Atajo Annabeth, esperaba que al estar con Piper no tendría que escuchar eso, esa clase de ideas estúpidas eran más del estilo de Percy-Los dioses.

-¿Crees esto sea obra de ellos?

-Y no solo esto…-

-Te refieres a todos esos raros eventos que tienen a todos los nervios-

-Es probab ¡WAAAAAAH!-

Y lo último que Piper vio de la rubia hija de Atenea fue su cabeza desaparecer tras un tobogán en las escaleras.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Resulto que Annabeth no fue la única en caer por algo raro. Jason fue devorado por un armario y Nico desapareció tras una biblioteca giratoria. Decir que los otros estaban buscándolos desesperadamente era quedarse corto.

-¡Jay! ¡Jay! ¡Jay!-Armario que veía, armario que Leo abría desesperado intentando encontrar a su rubio amigo-¡AH!-Lo malo es que a veces, en lugar del hijo de Júpiter, se encontraba alguna sorpresa desagradable como arañas, serpientes, un esqueleto de feria y algo que parecía un conejo gigante.

Curiosamente el conejo resulto ser lo más aterrador de todo para el moreno; larga historia.

Percy también estaba buscando a Nico; resulto que si había una gran biblioteca pero ahora la mitad de los libros estaban apilados en el piso mientras el hijo de Poseidón iba de estante en estante sacándolos y tirándolos esperando que alguno accionara alguna puerta secreta o algo.

-Me siento como un personaje de Scooby Doo-Se dijo cuanto ya todos los estantes quedaron vacios pero sin señal alguna del hijo de Hades.

-¿Alguna señal?-Pregunto Leo entrando en la biblioteca-Waoh, a Annabeth le dará un paro si ves que estas tratando así los libros.

-Valdez entrar aquí fue tu idea…-Amenazo Percy desde el lado opuesto-No me provoques.

-Vale, entendí la indirecta-Concilio el hijo de Hefesto.

-¿Dónde está Piper?

-Siendo perseguida por una banda de gatos robot-Percy no estaba de humor para indagar más sobre eso. En parte porque estaba más preocupado por Nico, y en parte porque un chillido les hizo mirar hacia arriba y ver cientos de pequeños pares de ojos rojos que brillaban por morderlos.

Y el resto de la búsqueda la pasaron siendo perseguidos por murciélagos, gatos, arañas, serpientes, conejos (solo Leo), y un grupo de esqueletos de las tiendas más baratas disfrazados de piratas o ladrones. Percy lo encontró una broma de lo más barata. Si, chiste estúpido.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Después de pasar el día siendo vomitados por la casa, porque también había trampas, toboganes y demás cosas irritantemente infantiles, descubrieron que ni Jason, Nico o Annabeth estuvieron en peligro en ningún momento.

-Tienes que estar jodiendome-Por su lado Percy aguataba las ganas de querer estrangular a las moiras.

-Estaba preocupado Grace-Por su lado Leo la veía difícil para enojarse con un rubio sin camisa.

-Dejen quedarse y entren…-

-¡¿En qué momento te metiste ahí?!-Y es que Piper ya estaba tenía un traje de baño y estaba en el jacuzzi junto a Annabeth, Jason y, si, Nico.

-Ni una palabra Jackson-Gruño Nico. Pero hasta él sabía que estaba pidiendo demasiado.

Para él era un sueño ver a su amado, lindo y adorable hijo de Hades en una tina de burbujas con un short de traje de baño algo corto. Y Leo no estaba mejor. Después de todo Jason en trusa era demasiado para el pobre moreno. Gracias a los dioses por las burbujas que enturbiaban el agua.

-Esto sigue sin gustarme…-Comento Annabeth.

-No lo digas cuando estás en un jacuzzi con todos nosotros-Rebatió Percy que no dejaba de jugar con el agua para que Nico se mojara.

-Aun así…-Tercio Piper-Jamás vi uno de estos tan grande. Ni con esta forma tan rara, redondo y…

-¿Qué es ese ruido?-Todos se quedaron callados atentos. Era como agua que fluía y se movía en una dirección. Entonces un escalofrió los recorrió a todos-N-no, me digas que…

Muy tarde, para cuando intentaron salir el piso a sus pies se abrió y los seis, hijo de Poseidón incluido, terminaron succionados por el retrete más grande de la historia…

Aquella era la última vez que se dejaban arrastrar por Leo y su instinto de aventura.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-Bueno, eso no salió como esperaba…-Por su lado Hefesto tenía toda una mesa del bar llena de papeles, planos informes-La mitad de los mecanismos no se acciono, y el sistema de sonido no funcionaba bien.

-¡Ustedes dejen de reírse!-Al otro extremo, en la barra, Poseidón soportaba a Hermes y Ares mirarlo y riéndose a carcajadas.

-¡Jamás!

-¡Tú hijo se fue por el retrete! ¡Y no pudo hacer nada!

-Ja, ustedes deberían aprender algo de decoro…-De la nada apareció Hera, tan magnánima como siempre. Pero ganándose una mirada escéptica de todos.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-Indago Afrodita.

-De que esos niños se están lanzando demasiado-Acoto la diosa del matrimonio-Es hora de darles una lección…

-Jmmm-Por más que lo intentaran no eran capaces de ver a su Reyna e ignorar ese brillo malicioso en sus ojos. Algo tenía planeado, más por mera diversión que como cumplimiento de su deber.

 **AHHH! ESTA HORRIBLE!**

 **Lo se lo sé, pero quien sigue es nadie más que Hera, esa odiosa que siempre esta secuestrando y desmemoriando héroes ahahaha El siguiente capi será definitivamente mucho más divertido**


	8. El Aburrimiento de Hera

**¡SI! ¡Señoras y señores hoy es día de actualizaciones!**

 **¡Siguen alguno de mis otros fics pueden pasar a leerlos nuevos capis!**

 **Hahahahahaha bueno la verdad es que este cap es uno de los que más me divierte de re leer… ¿Qué creen que habrá hecho nuestra querida reina de las vacas?**

 _Capitulo 8: El aburrimiento de Hera_

Hércules, Perseo, Dionisio, y esos eran solo los más famosos hijos ilegítimos de su marido. Sus más famosos-

-¡Cachos!-

-¡Ares ve al rincón!-Detestaba que el inmaduro de su hijo, al menos era ligitimo, le recordara esa manera latina tan molesta que tenían de decirle a las infidelidades "montarle cachos a la esposa". ¡La vaca era u animal sagrado! ¡¿Cómo se atrevían a hacerla quedar de una manera tan inmunda?!

Pero, aunque jamás lo diría en vos alta ni bajo juramente del Estigio, ya estaba acostumbrada. Ella por supuesto jamás le seria infiel a su marido; así que concentraba todas sus energías en hacer un buen trabajo como diosa del matrimonio.

Ya tenía entre ceja y ceja a los semidioses; ese montón de chiquillos inmaduros y hormonales parecían olvidar la regla de oro.

Y ella, como buena y responsable diosa y reina, se las recordaría con muchísimo gusto.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Por la noche nadie vio señal alguna de Nico ni de Percy durante la cena. Aunque nadie se preocupo, lo más seguro era que estuvieran "ocupados" detrás de los establos.

-Jackson, basta…-Y estaban en lo cierto.

-Oh vamos…-Percy se encontraba arrinconando a Nico contra la pared mientras le bloqueaba las salidas-Unos mas.

-No uses líneas de ligue conmigo-Gruño un muy sonrojado hijo de Hades. Entonces sintió como el ojiverde terminaba de cerrar el espacio entre ellos y le hablaba muy cerca de su boca:

-Está bien… Entonces solo tomare todos los que yo quiera-

Mientras se besaban Nico pudo sentir como la rodilla de su casi novio se metía entre sus piernas. Al principio quiso protestar pero la verdad estar probando los labios de Percy y que este le apretara ciertas partes sensibles se sentía jodidamente bien.

Mientras tanto en la cena, Misa de Hefesto no conseguía lograr cenar en paz. La razón era muy sencilla: Leo estaba jugando más de lo sanamente necesario o decoroso.

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?-Finalmente no pudo soportarlo más cuando vio a su jefe de cabaña tomaba una salchicha.

-No estoy haciendo nada…-Y Leo como siempre solo se hacia el tonto.

-Si quieres provocar a Jason hazlo cuando los demás no estemos comiendo-Acoto otro de sus hermanos-Amigo, es incomodo.

-Además, creo que lograste lo que querías…-Comento otro mirando a la mesa de Zeus. Allí donde su único ocupante a pesar de ya haber terminado de comer no se había levantado aun ni levantaba el rostro de su plato vacio. Aun desde esa distocia cualquiera podía distinguir el brillante color rojo en su cara.

-Vale, los dejare comer en paz…-Y con su cuchillo empezó a picar la salchicha en pedacitos. Todos sus hermanos lo miraban con los ojos como platos-¿Ahora qué?

-Eso fue aterrador-

-Como me alegra ser mujer-Por su lado Misa no tenía nada que temer y siguió comiendo con calma.

Esa noche Nico se fue a dormir con un gran moratón en su cuello y Leo estaba seguro de que Jason no pudo conciliar el sueño fácilmente. Como adoraba ser él.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

A la mañana siguiente Quirón ni siquiera se inmuto cuando las caracola del desayuno quedo opacada por el ruido de peleas y gritos. En parte gracias a unos audífonos a prueba de ruido regalo de Argos que tenía unos iguales.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?-

-¿Misa?-

-¡Soy Jake!-

-¿Connor?-

-No, Chris-

-Esto no está pasando-Desde su cama Percy se veía rodeado de todos los hermanos de Annabeth. Solo que ni ellos eran ellos, ni él era él. Salto de la litera directo al baño. Allí frente al espejo devolviéndole la mirada, con su misma expresión de horro y haciendo lo mismo que él hacía: estaba Annabeth.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-…-

-¡Quirón!-

-Lo siento Annabeth-

-¡Soy Percy!-

-Eso, Percy, perdón…-El maestro se encontraba de pie en el porche de la casa grande viendo a todos los mestizos caminar o correr confundidos viéndose entre ellos o tocándose ya fuera el cabello o la cara o cualquier otra parte del cuerpo-Pero tienes que admitir que esto es divertido.

-¡Estoy en el cuerpo de Annabeth!-Chillo la rubia con la vos de chico. A su lado "Percy" preguntaba con la vos de Leo:

-¿Y porque yo soy el seso de algas?-Los grises ojos de la "rubia" se dirigieron a su amigo.

-No te golpeo solo porque estas en mi cuerpo-Y tampoco tenía tiempo para aquello. En ese momento llegaron el resto de su grupo.

-Muy bien, antes de que me confunda de nuevo…-Quirón empezó a señalarlos-Percy está en el cuerpo de Annabeth, Annabeth está en el cuerpo de Frank, Frank esta en el cuerpo de Nico, Nico está en el cuerpo de Jason, Jason está en el cuerpo de Reyna, Reyna esta en el cuerpo de Leo, Leo esta en el de Percy y Hazel en el de Piper. ¿Dónde está Piper?

-Se niega a salir del baño-Respondió Nico en el cuerpo de Jason-Créanme, no quieren saber quién es ahora.

-¡AG! Me duele el cerebro…-Se quejo Leo en el cuerpo de Percy-Aunque admito que me agrada esto de ser alto…-Agrego-Y mira estos abdominales bebe-Dijo subiéndose la camisa y pasando la mano por sus cuadros-Podría acostumbrarme a esto.

-¡Valdez deja de manosearme!-Espeto "Percy".

-Amigo no eres ni la mitad de lo aterradora que es Annabeth-Entonces fue a colgarse del brazo se "Jason"-¿Qué dices Jay´? ¿Con ojos verdes te gusto más?

-Soy Nico…-Y la piel de Percy se volvió tan blanca como la cera al escuchar la vos del hijo de Hades salir de la boca de su rubio-¡Eso si es aterrador!

-Ah, me siento algo torpe…-Annabeth, como Frank, intentaba caminar-Frank, eres demasiado grande.

-Ahahaha-Rio nervioso el canadiense en el cuerpo de Nico, cosa que lucía incluso un poco adorable-Te acostumbraras, creo… Nico es pequeño.

-…-

-Yo no me siento muy diferente-Comento Jason desde la boca de Reyna. Entonces la verdadera dueña del cuerpo hablo.

-Habla por ti, ahora soy un duende-Dijo mirando sus ahora escuálidos brazos morenos.

-¿Leo?-Llamo Hazel con la vos de Piper al ver que "Percy" se iba a alguna parte-¿A dónde vas?

-Ah, bueno yo…-Decía rascándose la mejilla-Annabeth menciono algo, y me da curiosidad comprobarlo.

-¿De qué hablas?-Inquirió "Frank" con vos de rubia-Solo dije que me siento torpe porque el cuerpo de Frank es muy grande.

-Exacto-Y "Percy" salió corriendo. Todos lo miraron confundidos alejarse mientras la información se procesaba en sus cabezas… Grande…

-¡VALDEZ!-Y Percy tuvo que salir tras su mismo cuerpo poseído por un duende con una curiosidad demasiado insana-¡Valdez no te atrevas!

Atrás todos sus amigos se quedaron con las mejillas algo rojas.

-Jmmm-

-¡NICO!-Salto "Reyna" al ver a "Jason" con expresión pensativo.

-No seas cerdo Grace-Espeto de inmediato el rey de los fantasmas en el cuerpo de su rubio amigo-Solo pensaba, si podre volar así.

-Ah…-Suspiro aliviado el rubio en el cuerpo de la pretora-Bueno, supongo.

-¡Kya!-Definitivamente ver a Frank chillar como chica era demasiado raro-Entonces yo también podría…-Entonces se giro hacia el dueño del cuerpo que estaba en el de Nico.

-Adelante-Le dio permiso el canadiense-Pero no es tan sencillo como parece…

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-Jason, esto es ridículo…-Nico no dejaba de retorcerse-Tengo que orinar.

-No-

-Por amor a los dioses-Estallo el hijo de Hades-Grace yo también tengo uno, no es nada que no haya visto antes.

-¡Vale!-Finalmente cedió el romano en el cuerpo de su ex colega-Pero no lo toques demasiado.

-Hare como que no escuche eso-Y el rubio desapareció tras las puertas del baño. Unos momentos después salió, con una expresión rara en la cara.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto desconfiado Jason.

-Nada… Solo pensaba…-Respondió Nico-Pobre Leo… Amigo-

-¡No quiero escuchar una palabra al respecto Di Angelo!-

-¡Pero!, pero…-Entonces susurro-El mío está bien… ¡Pero el tuyo es demasiado grande!

-Nico…-"Reyna" vio con horror a su cuerpo ponerse de pie-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Lo ciento amigo… Pero tengo que saber-Y salió corriendo en dirección a los dioses sabrán donde.

Así que mientras Annabeth intentaba transformarse en oso con las indicaciones de Frank y Hazel y Reyna como compañía; pero la verdadera diversión para el campamento, Quirón y señor D incluidos, era ver a "Percy" siendo perseguido por "Annabeth" y "Jason"; claro, por motivos diferente.

-¡Leo súbete el pantalón!-Gritaba Annabeth con la vos de Percy.

-¡Valdez ni se te ocurra!-Gritaba Jason con la vos de Nico-¡Termina de quitártelos!

-¡Nico!-

-Lo ciento Percy, pero si eres tan grande como Jason ni creas que estarás arriba-

-¡NICO!-Y tras "Jason" venia el verdadero dueño del cuerpo-¡Deja de gritarlo!

-¡Eh Nico!-Grito "Percy" mirando hacia atrás sin dejar de correr-¡¿Quieres que comparemos? Ambos estamos interesados!

-¡No!-

-¡SI!-

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Mientras tanto, arriba en el bar del Olimpo, todos no dejaban de mirar con suspicacia a su reina:

-¿Qué?-

-Hermanita…-Cuestiono Poseidón-¿Exactamente qué era lo que buscabas con esto?

-Recordarles la regla de oro-Respondió con solemnidad.

-Aja…-Inquirió Afrodita-¿Y esa… es?

-Nada de sexo hasta el matrimonio-

-…-

Y todo el bar estallo en carcajadas-

-¡Tienes que estar vacilándonos!-Afrodita era uno de ellos.

-¡Parecía más bien todo lo contrario!-Y Poseidón también intentaba contener la risa. Entonces hizo aparecer una diana contra la pared-Ahora, el que hacerte será el sig-

Y no termino su frase. Antes de decir algo más doce dardos seguidos se clavaron justo al centro del blanco.

-Oh…-Al extremo opuesto de la barra una pequeña vestida en plata con el cabello largo y una caja de jugo de manzana hacia una falsa expresión de sorpresa-¡Sigo yo!

 _Continuara…_

 **¡YEIH! Capitulo nuevo subido antes de las fiestas, es mi regalo para todos n_n**

 **Bueno la verdad me tomare mi descanso navideño para comer y pensar ideas frescas MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA Lo que me recuerda:**

 **¡AMO A ARTEMISA! Es de mis diosas favoritas, de hecho creo que es la favorita n_n**

 **Por eso no estoy muy seguro de que hacer para su cap, ¿ustedes que opinan?**

 **Jajajaja espero que les haya gustado este capi. Ahora me tocan mis vacaciones por navidad y a vosotros igual ¡COMED MUCHO! ¡BEBED MÁS! ¡Y DEJAD REVIEWS!**

 **¡Buon Natale! ¡Merikurisumasu! ¡Joyeux Noel! ¡Felicis Festum! ¡Kala Christougeme!**


End file.
